Talk:Ghost Rider VS Lobo/@comment-31572026-20190727002354/@comment-29742618-20190727202354
^ "I think it’s a bit of a fallacy to assume that Ghost Rider can only be defeated using specific mystical weapons." That's really the only way to permanently put him down. Lobo doesn't have anything to take away the Spirit of Vengeance from Blaze and its not like Lobo is always carrying around mystical weapons designed to pull away Zarathos from Ghost Rider. "Lobo has fought off the entire Justice League before" And Ghost Rider has taken on the combined efforts of The X-Men, The Avengers, Four of the most powerful mystical beings in the universe (Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange, Thor, and the Man-Thing), countless demon lords, Mephisto, and even the goddamn devil. "The power of Thor and Green Scar Hulk still doesn’t match up to the likes of Lobo." You're kidding right? Those two are already Superman-level beings. Thor hit Ghost Rider with Mjolnir. A hammer that's already been calculated to have the mass of a Black Hole. Keep in mind that that's already being swung at you full-speed by a guy who already has godlike-strength, and that's not even counting his belt that already DOUBLES his insane strength. Hulk is easily among the strongest beings in the whole universe. His Green Scar persona took out most of the Superhero community. The brightest minds on Earth, The Illuminati, tried everything they can to stop him but they all failed one-by-one. Beings like Black Bolt and Dr. Strange stood very little in the way of the Hulk. Hell, Hulk and Sentry both fought to the point both of them were depowered, except Bruce was the the only one left standing as the Sentry collapsed due to exhaustion for crying out loud. "Also I’m not sure what your point is with the hellfire thing." My point being, that Hellfire hurts the soul the same way regular fire hurts a regular person. It's only two of the most plausible ways to put Lobo down for good. (that, and burning him to the point that there's nothing left.) Lobo has been able to exist in his spirit form but he's never had any defense against Hellfire in that state before. "If anything that helps Lobo, it proves that the penance stare’s hellfire, the only thing Rider has that can kill Lobo, is nothing new to the main man, and that he’s survived it before." When? And how? What do you mean its nothing new to him? Lobo has never faced the Penance Stare ever. Please provide some links that state he has survived such a thing before. "Etrigan’s hellfire can harm Superman" Yes, much in the same way regular magic can harm Superman, what about it? "Besides, Lobo is more durable than the Hulk anyway." There's a very big difference between durability and endurance. Lobo can endure a lot of pain, but the Hulk can't which is why he usually screams in pain when he gets hit by a blast of magic or energy, or just getting sliced by blades. The Hulk is very durable to the point that most regular attacks don't affect him, but Lobo is not. Obviously Blaze isn't going to last very long with Lobo. But when Zarathos takes over, the tables will always be turned in Ghost Rider's favor. C'mon, Ghost Rider has been taken down by beings far above his level. But each time Ghost Rider is believed to have been taken care of, he always comes back to as the winner. Let me say this: The Ghost Riders aren't even demons to begin with, they're Angels. Angels that contain a portion of God's own power.And if The Ghost Riders are like The Green Lanterns, than Johnny Blaze is pretty much Hal Jordan.